Primavera en el Invierno
by InSane SukoNe
Summary: Uchiha Itachi había muerto,y gracias a eso,Hinata Hyuuga y Uchiha Sasuke ahora tienen el mismo objetivo:revivirlo. Pero esto,al no ser tan fácil,Hinata toma la iniciativa aceptando que para llegar a su meta tenia que hacer una alianza con Uchiha,Que que pasaría si el destino les aguarda algo distinto?,seguirían su adjetivo principal?(SasuHina o Sasuke y Hinata).


_Él la miró con sus profundos ojos gris oscuro, viendo su propio reflejo en los de ella; envolviéndose uno al otro en un deseo ardiente._

– _¿Te ha gustado? –preguntó algo agitado._

–_N-No lo sé… –respondió sonrojada._

–_No estas siendo muy honesta –aseguró–. ¿Por qué lo niegas?_

–_Y-Yo… –volteó apenada por la acción de hace algunos momentos; fue unbeso que quiso volver a probar–, no lo sé._

– _¿No te ha gustado? –interrogó él–. ¿O solamente lo niegas? -agregó._

–_No es eso –negó ella–.Es solo que…no puedo decírselo._

– _¿Por qué? –esquivó la mirada, disgustado._

–_Por que hacer esto está mal Itachi-san y usted lo niega._

_Fijo su mirada nuevamente en ella, guardando silencio. _

_Era verdad lo que ella estaba diciendo, porque después de todo, él sólo era un criminal,un asesino, una persona sin "sentimientos". En cambio, ella tan sólo era una niña,una chica de un clan contrario al de él,una inocente y tímida oveja,que estaba enamorando a un fiero león._

– _¿Y eso que importa? –preguntó con firmeza–.Yo te amo._

–_Itachi-san…_

–_Hinata, se perfectamente que esto está mal, empero, no puedo evitarlo porque me he obsesionado y enamorado de ti. Amo todo de ti, me gusta tu sedoso cabello azulado que al observarlo me recuerda al de mi madre, esos ojos blancos como la nieve, tu sonrisa que es tan sincera,tu cuerpo, todo. Sin embargo, nada se compara a lo que verdaderamente me enamoro primero, lo que tanto me encanta,lo que más amo: tu ser Hinata,tu paciencia, sinceridad,nobleza, pureza, todo lo que tú sientes, me parece hermoso._

–_I-Itachi,por favor no sigas, yo sé que no soy perfecta, así que…_

–_Lo sé –interrumpió– pero,¿alguna vez has pensado quien gana entre el defecto y virtudes? Los defectos es la apariencia y las virtudes son los sentimientos._

_Después de decir aquello, Itachi la abrazó, sintiendo el aroma de su amada entrando en él. En realidad la amaba, y no le importaba que ella y él fueran polos contrarios,ni que el mundo estuviera en contra de los dos siguieran sintiendo lo mismo el uno al otro, todo estaba bien,y aunque para ella ese sentimiento y circunstancias eran completamente nuevas,no se rendiría, porque no quería perderla._

–_Te amo,Hinata –le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras afianzaba el abrazo._

–_Yo también te amo,Itachi –ella sonrió._

Esa fue la última vez que ella vio a su amado, y después de eso ya no ha sabido nada de él, solamente pudo lograr informarse por su hermano Sasuke,que al igual que ella,buscaba alguna manera de revivirlo.

XXXXX

Hinata se encontraba caminando en el bosque con su byakugan activado, buscando su objetivo. De repente salió disparado un kunai,esta reacciona inmediatamente y lo esquiva,pero al intentar voltear a ver a su atacante recibe otro amenazante kunai,que al igual que el anterior logró esquivar, pero se dio cuenta de algo; por un sonido realmente conocido logró caer en la cuenta que el arma no venía solo.

De improvisto una explosión se hizo presente, y Hinata fue lanzada violentamente por está, impactando un árbol.

Respirando con dificultad, se levantó cayendo de sentón y al no poder obligar a sus miembros a hacerle caso, se quedó recostada sobre este. El dolor del impacto le fue tan insoportable que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y desactivar su byakugan por unos segundos seguido de un quejido de su boca,el humo no tardo ni un segundo en aparecer. Entonces abrió sus ojos,activando nuevamente su poder ocular.

Volteócon sus cinco sentidos en alerta a su izquierda,donde pudo observar a un chico de cabellos naranjas que estaba a punto de golpearla con lo que parecía ser su "mano". Con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, como pudo,cruzo sus brazos haciendo que estos recibieran el fuerte impacto del golpe, haciéndola volar de espaldas,esperando el siguiente árbol del impacto. Entrecerrando sus ojos por el dolor, observó desde lejos que el chico nuevamente se acercaba hacia ella para dirigirle otro golpe, así que reaccionando rápido apoyó sus pies en el árbol, tomando impulso de este, se abalanzó con fuerza hacia adelante. Al estar a centímetros del susodicho, estiró uno de sus brazos enfrente y le logró dar un golpe en su cuello, haciéndolo caer de espalda, De inmediato aparece frente a ella una segunda persona; un chico de cabello blanco y ojos morados que intenta cortarla con su espada de gran tamaño. Por suerte Hinata pudo esquivarlo agachándose,pasando la espada por arriba de su cabeza. Al ver oportunidad de atacar, empuñó sus manos y de estos aparecieron unas cabezas de leones, dándole a su atacante un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciéndolo caer metros más allá. A continuación, Hinata salto hacia un árbol cercano, y ya sin el humo estorbando,observo claramente como sus atacantes intentaban levantarse.

–No vine a pelear –afirmoHinata–.Vine a buscar a SasukeUchiha –dijo mientras busca al nombrado entre los destrozos–. ¿Dónde está?

El chico de pelo blanco,que se agarraba el estómago aun hincado empezó a reír,haciendo que Hinata dirigiese su mirada hacia el.

–Es una lástima –tosió–, pues él ya no está con nosotros –el peliblanco dirigió su mirada a Hinata.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

–Él nos ha abandonado –respondió el chico de pelo naranja y ojos del mismo color–.No lo encontraras aquí –aseguró.

– ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

– ¿Por qué quieres encontrarlo? –preguntó el pelinaranja ya de pie.

Hinata miraba al chico que recién había hablado, y este le sostiene la mirada. Ellatenía que aceptarlo, tenía que decirles una "parte" del porqué lo buscaba,después de todo,ellos podían ayudarla a encontrar al Uchiha.

–Podría decirse que Sasuke y yo tenemos una meta parecida.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el chico de pelo blanco ya de pie.

–Querer revivir a Uchiha Itachi –al terminar de mencionar el nombre, ella observo como los dos chicos abren los ojos de la sorpresa y después se miran entre ellos dos,como si la sorpresa fuera realmente grande.

– ¿Por qué quieres ayudarlo a hacer eso? –Pregunto el peli naranja–. Él jamás aceptara tu ayuda –aseguro.

–Lo sé –contesto guardando silencio–.Pero yo sé que él tendrá que aceptar –afirmo.

– ¿Y por qué quieres revivir a el hermano de Sasuke? –pregunto curioso el peliblanco.

–No tengo por qué explicarte –salto del árbol cayendo en medio de los dos chicos–.Porque no importa mi motivo…además,si es necesario,le diré al Uchiha mis motivos.

Empezó a caminarsiguiendo su curso,el chico de cabellos color naranja saliendo de su sorpresa se posiciono en frente,impidiéndole el paso, sorprendiendo de paso a Hinata por la repentina acción.

– ¿Eres de la aldea de la hoja? –pregunto.

– ¿Es de tu interés?–después de decir eso, recordóel motivo y agrega–.No, le he dado la espalda a la aldea desde que se enteraron que yo quería ayudar al Uchiha,a un traidor.

–Entonces –apunta a la banda de la aldea de la hoja que tenía Hinata en el cuello–.Si vas a buscar a Sasuke,tienes que quitártelo, el odia a tu gente y si te ve con ese símbolo, no importa que le digas, él se negara y te matara.

Ella después de un instante meditando, asiente con la cabeza dándole la razón, se quita la banda de su cuello y después la tira en el destrozado terreno de tierra.

–Gracias por informarme –agradeció–. Me tengo que ir –empezó a caminar dejando atrás a los dos chicos.

–Me llamo Juugo.

Detuvo su andar y volteó hacia atrás para mirar al chico de tal nombre.

–Te voy a ayudar a encontrarlo.

–Yo me llamo Suigetsu –sonrío–.Un gusto,preciosa.

Los dos chicos se acercaron a Hinata que los miraba sorprendida.

– ¿Por qué me quieren ayudar?–pregunto sorprendida.

–Yo también tengo mis razones para buscar a Sasuke –contesto Juugo.

–Yo estoy aburrido –sonrío–, me hace falta divertirme un poco.

Hinata cambia su mirada a una más seria, como kunoichi debía dejar los sentimentalismos.

Queda un silencio en el lugar que se rompe cuando ella sonríe.

–Yo soy Hinata,HyugaHinata –se presenta–.Vámonos –empezó a caminar escuchando las pisadas de Juugo y Suigetsu, confirmando que realmente la seguían.

–Realmente no sédónde está –informa Juugo tomando la atención de la ojiperla, que mientras camina lo mira de reojo–.Pero se de alguien que lo puede encontrar –agrega–.Su nombre es Karin,y fue la única que se quedócon Sasuke después de dejarnos.

– ¡Ni te imaginas!–Dice Suigetsu–.Es muy molesta.

– ¿Saben dónde se encuentra?

–No –respondió–.Pero podemos encontrarla.

–No hay problema –le resta importancia al asunto–.Yo la puedo encontrar –comenta mientras activa su Byakugan.

XXXXX

Karin se encontraba en una tienda de medicinas,comprando algunas cosas de emergencia,después de realizar sus compras salió de la tienda y empezó a dirigirse a su destino, sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo seguida. Karin al darse cuenta de ello unos minutos más tarde, comienza a correr intentando dejar a los intrusos atrás, sin éxito.

Suigetsu aparece frente de ella y con una sonrisa burlona dice:

–Wow, tranquila Karin, somos nosotros

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dice la chica de pelo rojo y ojos del mismo color–. ¿Por qué me estaban siguiendo?

–Necesitamos hablar con Sasuke –dice Jugo apareciendo por detrás–. Necesitamos encontrarlo.

–Y tú sabes precisamente donde esta–añade Suigetsu.

–¿Y por quécreen que yo les diría donde se encuentra?

–Sólo queremos ayudarlo –responde Jugo.

–Además de que estamos demasiados aburridos –responde Suigetsu.

–Están locos si creen que yo les diré.

– ¡Vamos, Karin!–apresura Suigetsu–.Sabes bien que nosotros también queremos ayudar a Sasuke en lo que podamos.

Juugo y Suigetsu tardaron en convencer a Karin,pero al final esta cedió y les ordeno que la siguieran, después de todo ellos habían sido un equipo,ya cuando llegaron al lugar en donde se encontraba Sasuke.

Hinata apareció atrás de Karin pegándole en el cuello haciendo que Karin cayera inconsciente,después,Hinata camino junto a Jugo y Suigetsu en el bosque,llegando a un hermoso lago,en donde visiblemtente se podía ver al Uchiha sentado en una roca al lado del trasparente lago.

–Al fin te encuentro Uchiha–dice Hinata presentándose.

Sasuke voltea a verla con total seriedad en su cara. Ella se da cuenta que esta herido en su brazo izquierdo.

–Sasuke, ¿estás bien? –dice Juugo al ver su brazo, así que intenta acercarse, provocando que el Uchiha se levantará rápidamente de su lugar e impactara su puño en su abdomen,haciendo que Juugo se acachase del dolor.

– ¡Jugo!–grita Suigetsu, mientras se acerca al pelinaranja para ayudarlo y al igual que este recibe un golpe fuerte del Uchiha dejándolo en el suelo.

–Uchiha…–Hinata observa que Juugo se encontraba algo lesionado y que Suigetsuse encontraba inconsciente,eso sería más difícil de lo que ella había pensado. Ahora sólo quedaban de pie él y ella–. No vinimos a pelear,eso tenlo por seguro.

De repente Sasuke con espada en mano ya se encontraba enfrente de Hinata, que por suerte logra evadir,pero la espada alcanza a hacerle una cortada en su mejilla, de ella comienzaa sangrar un algo sorprendida se concentra y se pone en posición de pelea.

–Jugo, vete y llévate a Suigetsu de aquí –ordena–. Luego los veré.

Juugo obedece y con las fuerzas que su cuerpo puede darle se lleva a Suigetsu del lugar. Ahora quedaban solo Sasuke y Hinata,sin alguna interrupción.

Sasuke suelta una sonora carcajada.

–¿Haciéndote la valiente Hyuga? Sabes que te matare en solo segundos.

–No vine a pelear Uchiha,solo vine a hablar contigo.

–No me interesa.

–Es sobre tu hermano.

En ese momento Sasuke se puso serio, y apretó su puño. Después Sasuke corre hacia Hinata, intentando lastimarla con la katana que el poseía,haciéndole una serie de cortadas a la Hyuga en su suéter, ella solamente esquivaba y en cada oportunidad esta golpeaba al Uchiha con sus puños. Después de una larga pelea y tentador descanso Hinata logra golpear al Uchiha en el estómago ocasionando que este se agache y que la Hyuga le diera una patada en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera, aprovechando esto se posiciona arriba de él,impidiéndole de nuevo levantarse,después esta le da una serie de golpes al Uchiha en su cuerpo, provocando así, que el cuerpo de Sasuke perdiera movimiento.

–Solamente escúchame –dice Hinata entre jadeos, intentando recuperar el aire–.Solamente escucha lo que te diré.

– ¡Cállate! nunca voy a obedecer a una asqueroso ninja de la hoja –gruñe enojado.

–Uchiha,mi hermana menor está enferma y necesito algo que solo tu hermano tiene,algo que el solo sabe,un jutsu puede curarla y por eso quiero ayudarte a hacer que Itachi vuelva a vivir,quiero ayudarte…y mi primo al saber que quería ayudarte,le dijo a sus compañeros,haciendo que no me dejaran salir de la aldea y tenerme en observación…Neji me advirtió que si salía de la aldea y te ayudaba,me tacharían de traidora al igual que tú,pero eso no me importo…y salí de la aldea, porque yo…no quiero que Hanabi muera, porque lo que hago ahora es por mi hermana.

Él al escucharla pudo tranquilizarse, pero ¿y si era solo una mentira lo que ella le contaba?

– ¿Cómo sabre que no me estas mintiendo?,además, ¿porque no lo haces tú sola?

–Estuveinvestigando, y hay un pergamino sobre como volver los fallecidos a lavida, pero para hacer el jutsu del pergamino, necesito un chacra especial, que solamente se logra combinando el chacra de una alma pura a los tres días de fallecida con un ser contrario y viviente, perotambién, es necesario una sangre del fallecido para los sellos, así que por eso te busque a ti, porque Itachi ya no está y tú eres el único que tiene un lazosanguíneo con él,eres su hermano.

–…

–Todo lo que te digo es cierto–le dió golpes al cuerpo de Sasuke para que este de nuevo se inmovilice–.Pero si no quieres creerme,lo entiendo,yo…buscare otra forma.

Ambos se levantan, ella por su parte, comienza a caminar sin esperanzas de que el Uchiha la ayudara.

– ¿Dónde está el pergamino? –pregunta mientras la sigue con la mirada.

Ella voltea levemente al cabeza y se sorprende al ver en su mirada, sinceridad.

–Hagamos un trato, yo te digo sobre el pergamino, y te ayudare a hacer la invocación,pero acambio, tú también me ayudaras, seremos un equipo hasta que todo haya acabado.

La observa un tanto intrigado. ¿Desde cuándo esa chica se había vuelto tan seria? Recordaba lo torpe que era. Sin embargo, se llevó una enorme sorpresa (aunque no lo demostró) al observar lo que era de la nueva Hinata.

Analizando profundamente, se dijo que no tenía más opción que acepar, después de todo, y sin duda alguna, la mataría al acabar.

–Hmp–asiente mientras voltea dándole la espalda a Hinata–Vamos con Juugo y Suigetsu.

– ¿Y tú compañera pelirroja?

–Espero que la hayan matado,no sirve para mucho.

–Nos puede ayudar también.

–…Como quieras.

XXXXX

Juugo y Suigetsu ya mejorados físicamente, observaron con una sonrisa como Hinata y Sasuke se acercaban hacia ellos, el último llevaba a Karin en su espalda.

–¡Valla!,se habían tardado mucho –dijoSuigetsu.

–¿Están bien? –Pregunto Jugo–Sus atuendos se ven algo…

– ¿Por qué se trajeron a Karin?–interrumpe el peliblanco

–Sera necesaria –aclara Hinata.

– ¿En dónde se hospedan ustedes? –pregunta el poseedor del Sharingan.

–En un cabaña, se encuentra cerca de aquí -responde Juugo.

–Vamos.

Al llegar a la cabaña de madera de dos pisos, la ojiperla es la primera en entrar, señalando con su dedo cada habitación.

–Uchiha,tu dormirás en la habitacióndel fondo–informa.

–Hmp.

–La comida estará lista en una horas, sólodejen que termine algunas cosas –dice mientras sube los escalones.

Los integrantes del equipo Taka se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, el líder del grupo, después de pensar unos largos instantes, decidió darse una ducha lo antes posible; no soportaba estar sucio.

Después de un rato, la ojiperla entró a la cocina y se da cuenta de que Karin había despertado, mientras que los demás se encontraban sentados esperando la comida.

–Te tardaste mucho Hinata-chan,estoy hambriento–dice Suigetsu.

–Cállate bastardo–gruñe Karin.

–Cállatetú tomate con patas-responde de igual manera el ojimorado.

– ¡¿Qué?!

–Cálmense –regaño Juugo.

Hinata sólo atino a suspirar, decidiéndose a hacer el desayuno lo antes posible, antes que terminaran matándose.

Al ya haber comido, se dio cuenta que en ningún momento el Uchiha se había presentado a comer.

–¿El Uchiha no piensa bajar? –le pregunta Hinata a Juugo que le estaba ayudando a recoger los platos.

–Le gusta comer solo.

– ¿Ya le has llevado de comer?

–No,pero si quieres yo se la llevo en este momento.

–Gracias Juugo.

XXXXX

Después de haber pasado una tarde, arreglando sus deberes como ninja, con un salto se sentó en el techo de la cabaña, habían pasado muchas cosas justamente ese día, y para ella relajarse no le vendría mal.

Es por esto que con un suspiro, se dedicó a ver la luna y las estrellas que acompañaban. Definitivamente era una hermosa noche.

–¿Estás pensando en cómo me mataras después de que todo acabe Hyuga?

Respingo ante la grave voz que reconoció como la de Sasuke, volteando ligeramente lo observo sin perturbarse por su amenazante presencia.

– ¿No deberías estar dormido Uchiha?

–Yo me dormiré cuando yo quiera.

–Una hermosa noche, ¿no crees?

–…

Cansada decidió no seguir hablando porque claramente no le respondería. Se encontraron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Hinata decidió romperlo.

–Antes de saber la verdad de Itachi, usted… ¿hubiera vuelto a Konoha?

–No.

– ¿Por qué? allí tienes personas que lo quieren.

–…

–Yo hubiera vuelto, si supiera que tendría a alguien que espera por mí.

–No regrese,pero si pensaba en hacerlo…pero después de volver ¿qué pasaría?

–Quizás la felicidad lo encontraría –contestó Hinata nostálgica– ¿Usted se ha enamorado?

–¿Quién hiso la comida?–el Uchiha evadió la pregunta, sorprendiendo a Hinata por la pregunta.

–Y-Yo…

–Asegúrate que no la haga Karin, cocina horrible…

Al escuchar eso se rié suavemente,

–Me asegurare –dicho esto se levanta– Buenas Noches… Sasuke.

Se levanta dirigiéndose a su habitación, no esperando respuesta alguna.

–Buenas Noches.

Sus ojos se iluminan y de buen humor deja atrás a un Uchiha, que con una pequeña sonrisa la observaba.

* * *

Agradecimientos de Ortografía:**AntoniaCifer**.

Gracias por leer,asta el aproximo capitulo!


End file.
